


Cry Me a River

by twicefivemiles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-19
Updated: 2010-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-09 14:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twicefivemiles/pseuds/twicefivemiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer wants to know: does Sam Winchester really cry his way through sex?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cry Me a River

Of all the random thoughts and memories in his head, Lucifer just had to latch on to this.

_Sam Winchester cries his way through sex._

It was like the Devil had taken it as a personal affront that their encounters had yet to leave Sam in tears and had promptly set about to remedy the situation.

He started with pain. Sam was hardly thrilled (and hardly surprised) to find that Lucifer was capable of something dark and wild when they were alone in bed. He used strength, teeth, and nails to try and wring a reaction from Sam. And while he was certainly _reacting_, Sam doubted his shocked acquiescence was what Lucifer was after.

When that failed, the Devil moved on to surprise. He would show up unexpectedly, during a hunt or while Sam was researching or even during meals at any number of crappy out-of-the-way diners. Once, he appeared in the guise of a cashier and lured him out of the booth and away from Dean with some bullshit about an issue with his credit card. He was dragged into the men's room before he recognized the Devil's face and then Lucifer had fallen to his knees in the cramped stall and set about dragging startled cries from Sam. But even afterwards, when he was holding Sam up, pinning him against the cold tile wall, he examined Sam's face and his own expression was full of disappointment.

Lucifer was getting more and more frustrated. The next time Sam saw him he almost seemed to have abandoned his insane idea, not pushing Sam further than he wanted and not doing anything out of the ordinary. Well, out of the ordinary for the Prince of Hell who just happens to be obsessed with his carnal relationship with a would-be vessel. It wasn't until Lucifer had Sam spread out underneath him that he realized what the game was this time.

Lucifer pushed his way into Sam's mind as easily as his body, full of entitlement and confidence. Before Sam realized what was happening, the Devil had flooded his mind with experiences of betrayal, righteousness, and hellfire. It didn't make Sam cry, but it did make him shove Lucifer away and refuse to speak with him for the rest of the night.

He had a few weeks of relief because Lucifer stayed away after that. Sam doubted he actually felt remorse, but he wasn't going to question his new found freedom.

It wasn't until he and Dean had dispatched another Horseman that Lucifer showed up again. Sam was still reeling from the influx of demon blood, still a little shaky from all that power. Lucifer didn't bother with apologies, just pushed into Sam's space while he was arguing with Dean (seriously, he's _fine_, Dean doesn't need to keep shooting him those looks) and pressed his fingers against Sam's forehead, whirling him away.

They landed in the middle of a gravel crossroads somewhere in the Pacific wilderness. Sam looked around and had time only to think _deals with the devil_ before Lucifer was there again, demanding attention and once again shoving his way into Sam's mind.

Sam instinctively tried to twitch away from the contact, but Lucifer held him still, and this time – this time, the Devil drew Sam's consciousness away and back into his own mind. For the first time, Sam actually saw Lucifer and he couldn't think _Devil_ when all he could see was _Angel_. Lucifer was light and glory and rage and strength and all of it focused on Sam. He couldn't see Lucifer's wings but he could feel them, he knew they were there. As real as his own body and infinitely more powerful, somehow beyond.

So when Lucifer laid him down on the dusty road in the middle of nowhere, when he forced bruising kisses and accepted them in return? When there was light and danger and acceptance encompassing Sam, becoming a part of him?

He cried.


End file.
